insatiable
by solicitors
Summary: six reasons why lucas can't fall in love with maya and the one reason he does — lucas/maya


**really some random shit i just pulled out of my asshole! :-) enjoy**

* * *

 **one; they're so different.**

If anything, their differences set them apart. She likes the city and pizza and almost sort of pick pocketing people, while he likes horses and cabbage and apologizing until he feels that he shouldn't apologize—or apologizing for Maya. It's what makes them different, and unique...

And he thinks that's what's going to set them apart.

She's like a girl wrapped up into one giant mystery. She's opinionated and harsh and always has this (twisted, he thinks) need to be right (she's always right) and he always has these feelings of making someone feel better and never disagreeing because disagreeing makes someone upset. He doesn't like it when people are upset (her).

She laughs a little too loudly and talks a little too much and he barely ever lets out a laugh and talks a little too little. She likes the color green; he likes the color blue. And he ultimately thinks that how different they are is the _deciding_ factor in where they would ever take their relationship.

If they were to ever have one.

And that's why he likes Riley. She's safe. She's great.

She likes the color blue and she's just as quiet as him when she needs to be and even though she has her flaws, he has Riley.

And that's why he can't be with Maya. He can't, he can't, he can't.

It wouldn't make sense, anyway. It's just how it is. How she constantly teases him for his country heritage and how he plays back in the _sake_ of being nice—because that's who he _is_. Lucas Huckleberry Nice Friar. And that's all he'll ever be. And if he dates her (which he won't, he promises) he would only set her back from all the great things she would be able to accomplish. And he can't do that.

 **two; she's too tempting.**

He thinks he can control it. He _knows_ he can control it. It's who he is; it's written in his blood. Lucas Friar, the nice guy that wouldn't hurt a fly (unless you hurt his friend) and the kid that would never take advantage of someone. The kid who can control what he's feeling, because goddammit—he's Lucas Friar.

And when her hair is pinned back and the cascades of it are falling down her shoulders while framing her face in this _utterly_ perfect way, and when she is wearing a black strapless dress that stops mid thigh, and when she's wearing black five inch heels, he almost thinks he _can't_ control it... but he's Lucas Friar.

He has to.

So he does.

And he tries, really really hard to contain it. And he succeeds, he does. Just barely though, because she's walking ahead of him and he can see her ass wiggle around in that tight _tight_ dress and he wants to yank it off of her but he's the goddamn _designated_ driver—to hell with ethics, he thinks.

She's a little (lot) tipsy by the end of the night, and she stumbles along the edge of the bar, laughing at some boy puking in the back. Her laugh lights up the whole room and he thinks he hears an angels chorus but it's just her... it's always just her.

So he helps her home and takes her heels in his hands so she can stand upright without falling completely to the ground and wrecking her face. And she's laughing and giggling and can't keep anything out of her mouth and if she went home like the drunk _mess_ she was, her mom would kill her.

He offers her to stay at his house, he shouldn't have, and she accepts. Because that's what Lucas Friar does, he is a gentleman. And he would never take advantage of her (even if she's tempting, so _so_ tempting).

She accidentally strips right in front of him and he looks away (he doesn't want to) while she has a hard time unzipping her dress and she _whines whines whines_ about how she can't get the _damn_ zipper unzipped so he offers, he shouldn't have, to help and she accepts.

To think he's the one unzipping her dress, slowly but surely—but he doesn't even know _why_ he's taking so long. (He does know why.) If only she wasn't drunk, he thinks.

She lets it slip out that she wants him. He ignores her, beckoning for her to go sleep and goddammit, Maya, put on a shirt.

He almost took up the offer.

The two don't talk about that day ever again. He doesn't even think she remembers. (She does.)

 **three; she's got him distracted.**

She's reading and papers are filed around her and the only thought running through his head is _Maya_ , _Maya_ , _Maya_... like a goddamn mantra and he can't get the thought out of his head. He's supposed to be studying, studying for some state math test that all of the Juniors are taking and he promised her he'd help her get caught up but she's got three pens in her mouth, papers surrounding her, and her hair is kind of frizzy and he almost thinks he's in love.

She complains that she doesn't understand something about postulates and calculations about a certain equation and he just nods his head and shows her how to do it and she _understands_ but he doesn't _understand_ how he is so in love with her. He doesn't understand anything. (God, he thinks, I'm not in love with her.) (And everyone knows he's lying to himself.)

She asks about something else and he explains once more, because (surprise!) she wasn't paying attention in class so he has to show her and then he's back again to staring and staring and staring.

And he fails the math test, despite being the best with math in their whole friend group. (Riley's surprised, Farkle isn't. He thinks he knows what's up.. and he does.) Maya got a B something, and he's soso _so_ proud of her but she's soso _so_ confused because they _studied_ together and he knows all the equations like the back of his hand.

He would've passed. He thinks he would have passed, at least. She sits right next to him in Calc, and her furrowed brow and the tapping of her pen had him going somewhere he wouldn't like to admit during the test. But he can't help it.

And he's supposed to be the boy who can control his feelings.

 **four; ultimately, she's too good for him.**

If he looked past everything, she's too good for him. She deserves someone better. Someone that doesn't have daddy issues, like himself. Someone that can comfort her in a way he never could (like Riley) and someone who makes her laugh (like Farkle) and someone that gets her (like Brandon or Zay) and he's none of those things..

He wouldn't even try, if he had the chance.

He knows, he just _knows_ that she's too good for him. The way she laughs at whatever Mr. Matthews says, or makes fun of Yogi and Darby's four year relationship. She's got something about her that makes you _know_ that she's too good for you.

And when she smiles; he's taken to a whole new planet and when she laughs he thinks he is hearing his favorite audio and when she makes fun of him his entire insides light up... and he thinks he's in love.

But they aren't even dating.

And he can't be in love.

It's not allowed.

 **five; accidents don't account for anything.**

When he kisses her, it isn't like anything he had expected. He had expected it for fireworks to light up and for the whole world to give him a coo in congratulations at _finally_ kissing your girl! But it wasn't like that.

She tripped and he caught her, like he would normally. And she was falling so quickly and she would _certainly_ get hurt so he catches her; only a little too late and suddenly he's on top of her in the school hallway and their lips are together (only for a second) and she squeaks in surprise and pushes him off of her and runs away.

The kiss was a peck, so he didn't have enough time to take any pleasantries. However, his lips are tingling and everyone is looking at him a little odd—hell, he doesn't care. He never did anyway. And he wants to, needs to tell Farkle.

Farkle insists that it's fate, him being the only one besides himself knowing about his feelings towards Maya. But, no no no. It was an _accident_ and he didn't _mean_ to!

And the next time they see each other is during seventh period and she's writing something down on her notepad and he wants to look so _so_ bad but he respects her privacy and what if she _already_ forgot or it never happened?

But accidents happen all the time.

 **six; he's absolutely crazy for her.**

Because when she comes crying at his doorstep about something stupid one of her boyfriends said to her and how they broke up (again) and Riley isn't home and she is notnot _not_ going to Farkle for comfort, he knows that he's already too far in.

And when she asks him to bring her a blanket and it's three in the morning because she's sososo cold and her mom didn't have enough money to turn on the heat (again) and it's in the middle of winter and he does, and he knows that loving her was more than what he bargained for.

When she forces him to take her to get icecream in the middle of a school day because she's on her period and she will have a _personal_ break down in front of everyone and no one wants to see that happen so he does because it's what she wants and what she needs and he already knows that it's going to be a roller coaster from there on out.

Because when she is crying into his shoulder and there are mascara stains down his shirt and tear blotches he knows that she's the one for him.

And then she goes to prom with Brandon and his heart nearly cracks in half because _he's_ the one too chicken to ask her out and he's internally crying because he needs to _try_ but he isn't because he's too afraid to love her too much to the point of breaking in half.

She's drunk and tired and has nowhere to sleep so she sleeps in his bed and he can hear her snore and he hate hate _hates_ it when people snore but he almost thinks of her snore as a soft lullaby and he thinks he's crazy and he knows—just knows that he's falling in love and there's nothing, absolutely _nothing_ he can do to stop it.

 **seven; he still tries.**

And after everything, after all of those reasons not to pursue the relationship he had been dreaming of...

He's already too far gone and asks her anyway.

And she says yes.

* * *

 **really some random crap?! idk. fluff. thanks home slice i wrote this in ten minutes! goodbye world. REVIEW AND FAVE THANKS!**


End file.
